


I LIVED

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [23]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Presnel a passé la meilleure journée d'anniversaire que Julian ait pu jamais lui organiser.





	I LIVED

Presnel observe le soleil se coucher à travers la fenêtre. Julian est blotti contre lui, ils sont tous les deux dénudés au plus au point. Son petit-ami lui a fait l'agréable surprise de lui organiser une énorme fête.

De nombreux amis étaient là. Il a été surprise de voir des personnes comme Christo et Adrien être là. Tout a vraiment été parfait. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux que ça pour fêter ses vingt-quatre ans.

Les boissons, le gâteau, les cadeaux ... tout ça a réellement compté puisqu'il a été entouré des personnes qu'il aimait.

De Julian.

Son joli allemand qui a été si présent à ses côtés en ce jour exceptionnel, à le guider pour qu'il tombe dans son "piège". La surprise qui a duré tout leur après-midi avant que le soir, il ne se fasse mener au restaurant.

Et que le plus âgé ne sort un écrin de sa poche. Et deux bagues en or magnifiques, simples. 

Il observe encore une fois l'alliance qui gît à son doigt en ce moment même, puisque sa réaction à la demande a été un oui, bien sûr. Peut-être un peu trop de larmes, de câlins et de baisers désordonnés alors qu'il pensait vraiment être celui qui proposerait.

Mais voilà, après deux ans de malheurs, de galères, ponctués de jolis moments et de bonheur, beaucoup de bonheur, les voici encore ensemble. À tout affronter. 

Il a bien profité de son fiancé, marquant son corps, s'enfonçant en lui encore et encore. Lui faisant crier son nom. Une douce mélodie de gémissements et de cris rauques qui ne quitte jamais vraiment ses oreilles.

Ils ont tout vécu. Les blessures, les défaites, les désillusions. Là, à chaque fois pour se consoler et se relever, toujours plus fort. Bien sûr, les rumeurs, les commentaires, les font vaciller, c'est toujours dur d'ignorer. Mais ça va.

Et se tenir là, au sommet de ces deux ans, avec Julian dans ses bras, ça veut tout dire pour lui. 

Ce dernier ne tarde pas à remuer légèrement et à ouvrir les yeux. Ils ont fait une petite sieste d'une demie-heure, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

— Re-bonjour, Babe.

— Re-bonjour, Kim. Encore joyeux anniversaire.

— Comment tu sais que c'est encore mon anniversaire ?

— Il fait encore jour, mon idiot.

Il rit, mi-offensé, mi-attendri par ce surnom. La vue par la baie-vitrée est vraiment splendide alors il ne s'en plaint pas davantage.

— Dis, Liebe, pourquoi tu me boudais tout à l'heure ?

— Je te boudais pas.

— Bien sûr que si. Avant que je ne t'emmène à la fête et au restaurant, tu étais un peu de mauvaise humeur.

Il détourne la tête, rougissant légèrement bien que son teint mat lui garde que son compagnon soit au courant.

— C'est un peu ridicule. Tu vas te moquer.

— Dis-moi quand même ? Allez, je te jure que je vais pas rire.

Il jette un coup d’œil à l'heure affichée sur son téléphone, un peu plus de vingt heures. 

— D'accord. Je t'en voulais un peu parce que tu n'avais rien posté sur Instagram.

Son allemand lui offre un regard incrédule avant de baisser les yeux, un petit sourire sur le visage, confiant.

— Je sais, c'est idiot. En plus, quand tu vois tout ce que tu m'as préparé ... on est même fiancés maintenant ! C'est ça qui compte pour moi. Parce que je t'aime, Babe. Je t'aime plus que tout.

— Je m'en doutais un peu. 

— Quoi ?

Mais son amour ne lui répond pas et se contente de lui fourrer son téléphone dans les mains, avec un geste d'encouragement.

— Va sur Instagram.

Presnel jette un regard curieux à son fiancé qui se contente de lui sourire. Il s'exécute alors, allant sur le compte de Julian. Il y trouve alors une petite vidéo qui lui est adressée et ça lui réchauffe le cœur, d'autant plus qu'en relevant les yeux, il tombe sur leurs mains entrelacées, alliances mises en évidence. 

— Tu es adorable, Ju ! Je t'aime.

— N'importe quoi pour toi, Liebe.

✮ ✯ ✰

**Hope that you fall in love**

_J'espère que tu tombes amoureux_

**And it hurts so bad (Yeah)**

_Et ça fait si mal (Ouais)_

**The only way you can know**

_C'est la seule manière que tu saches_

**You gave it all you had**

_Que tu as donné tout ce que tu avais_

**And I hope that you don't suffer**

_Et j'espère que tu ne souffres pas_

**But take the pain**

_Mais prends la douleur_

**Hope when the moment comes,**

_J'espère que quand le moment va venir_

**You'll say**

_Tu diras _

**I, I did it all**

_J'ai, j'ai tout fait_

**I, I did it all**

_J'ai, j'ai tout fait_

**I owned every second that this world could give**

_J'ai possédé chaque seconde que ce monde pouvait donner_

**I saw so many places, the things that I did**

_J'ai vu tellement d'endroits, les choses que j'ai faites_

**Yeah with every broken bone **

_Ouais avec chaque os brisé_

**I swear I lived**

_Je jure que j'ai vécu _

✮ ✯ ✰

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS tout mignon pour l'anniversaire du maestro xD
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plus !


End file.
